This invention relates game calls and the reeds used in game calls, specifically to a game call with a reed specially serrated and smoothed to form a non-linear edge which, when used, produces an improved call that is enhanced with the subtle raspy sounds found in the vocalizations of waterfowl.
Reed type game calls generally consist of a channel which guides a caller's breath to a reed. The reed is typically a thin flexible material secured on one end to allow its unrestrained end to move freely. The force of the caller's expelled air is channeled to the reed causing the reed to vibrate. This vibration produces a sound similar to a natural animal call. The purpose of generating such a sound is to attract animals to the caller. A call with better ability to replicate natural animal calls will be more likely to attract animals to its caller.
To operate a reed type game call, the caller blows into the call. The moisture in the caller's breath creates a problem when it accumulates around the reed of the prior art, altering the reed's vibration and thus adversely affects the call's accuracy. Moisture accumulation is especially a problem. Cold conditions may cause such moisture to freeze rendering the call inoperable. Reed type game calls in the prior art have attempted to remedy this by providing a means of escape for moisture typically by tapering or cutting channels in the structure to which the reed attaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,798 describes a game call that uses a rectangular or tapered reed made of a thin flexible material. While this design produces a realistic call, its solid unbroken linear edge, even when tapered, fails to replicate the raspy sounds found in the calls of waterfowl. Additionally, the solid edge does not allow for the escape of moisture. As such, a call using such a reed must rely solely on its reed attachment structure to dissipate moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,903 also describes a reed made of thin flexible material, but has its unrestrained end rounded off to form a semicircle with a diameter equal to the width of the reed. As above, this unbroken linear edge does not facilitate the escape of moisture and cannot fully replicate the natural calls of waterfowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,388 describes a bone shaped reed. Its hourglass shape allows moisture to dissipate and prevents adverse effects to call accuracy from moisture by reducing the surface contact between the reed and its surrounding structures. As with a tapered reed, the hourglass shape reduces the amount of air required to make a call. This design, however, also has an unbroken linear edge which limits its accuracy.
What is desired and herein provided is an improved game call and reed which is compatible with widely used reed type calls that allows a caller to generate louder calls with improved accuracy, realism, and tone over existing reeds while improving moisture dissipation, and without requiring special training or additional effort by the caller. The specific improvements of the present invention relate to the utilization of a novel smoothed serrated non-linear edge that results in a reed with improved call accuracy, moisture dissipation, and volume.